Witch
Background The Witch is the fifth competitor to enter the dungeon. She is a purple die, and wears a witch's hat. Her reason for entering the dungeon is to get a million followers on social media. She seems to be Lady Luck's favorite. Gameplay She has a spell book, which lets her contain only 6 different spells at a time, and she only has 4 slots for equipment. However, she can have the same spell in more than one equipment slot. Special ability: Can throw a dice for 1 damage, burning dice do 2 fire damage. (Except if the enemy is weak to fire, in which case they do 4 damage each. If alternate status effects are in place, as in the Parallel Universe, burning dice do 1 damage regardless of fire weakness.) She starts with one prepared spell slot, and Cauldron is prepared by default in Episodes 1, 2, and 4. Notes * You can change your prepared spell in your spell book. * To bring a new spell into combat, you need to place the dice with the spell's number and press a slot. this CAN be used on existing spell slot, and the new spell will over write the old one. * Prepared Slots allow you to have one of your spells ready, Upgraded Slots upgrade the spells that you put on that slot. Witch Levels Episodes Episode 1: The Witch Way Go work your usual magic! * Standard Rules. Episode 2: Expect the Unexpected A special treat: a random spell each turn! Yes, completely random. Is that going to be an issue? * One spell slot contains a completely random spell each turn. You have 3 available spell slots instead of 4, and the 4th contains a random spell. You start with Memorise on 3, which can permanently add the random spell to your spellbook. Starting spellbook: # Cauldron (default prepared) # Infliction # Memorise Level 5 reward: choice has been removed and you just get an extra dice. Episode 3: Countdown It's like magic - your first dice is always a 6! Your next, 5. Then 4. Then 3. Look, you're a witch, I'm sure you can handle it. * Your first dice roll is always a 6, the second a 5, etc. Start with a Bumpblade. For example, your first 3 dice are 6, 5, 4. The next 3 are 3, 2, 1. Then it goes to 6 again. This does not affect rerolls. Starting spellbook: # (empty) # (empty) # (empty) # (empty) # Infliction # Bumpblade (default prepared) Level up rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 4: The Elimination Round You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. Starting spellbook and level up rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 5: Parallel Universe Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. This is when the Witch starts getting spells that use and generate Mana. Starting spellbook: # Fruit Bowl # Snapdragon Level 2 reward is your choice of one from two of the following: * Sun Beam * Lucky 7 * Cold Snap Level 4 reward is your choice of Magnifying Glass OR Daffodil Episode 6: Bonus Round Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. Choose a starting spellbook from 2 (or 3, if Hard Mode is unlocked) of the following: * Infliction and Daffodil * Fruit Bowl and Snapdragon * Flower Pot and Infliction * Cauldron and Snapdragon Level 2 reward is your choice from 2 of the following: * Sun Beam * Cold Snap With an equal chance of a 3rd spell chosen from the following: * Burning Light * Electric Shock * Ice Shard * Lucky 7 * Sonic Wave No additional spell is given at level 4. Category:Competitors Quotes Initial Description: "Hey, everyone! I'm #blessed to be going on this amazing adventure with you. Don't forget to subscribe for updates!" Middle Description: "Hi everyone! I'm learning so much about myself, and also about fighting monsters! #blesse- Oh no! There's no signal! What's the WiFi password?" Endgame Description: "Hi everyone! Still here in the dungeons, and it's such a wonderful... um, a great... ugh, sorry, can we re-record? No? Oh." Post Endgame Description: "Hey, friends! Turns out you loved my Dicey Dungeons videos, so I'm back for more. Hope you like them... just don't forget to watch my non dungeon content as well!"